Hungry Heart: Capitulo 1: Ya casi 2 años después
by MatyShinraDxd
Summary: La historia relata los sucesos casi dos años después de la partida de Kyosuke a Holanda.
1. Ya Casi 2 Años Despues

_**Hungry Heart**_ : __ _ **Capitulo 1**_ _ **:**_ _**"Ya casi 2 años después"**_

 _ **Ya había pasado poco más de un año de que Kyosuke se fue a holanda, Sakai,Rodrigo y los demás estudiantes del tercer año ya se habían graduado y entrado en distintos equipos de la liga japonesa. Mori y Karin se habían graduado también y tiempo después formaron una bella relación,juntos lograron entrar en una universidad y tenían un presente maravilloso.**_

 _ **Miki luego de terminar el secundario ingresó en la misma universidad que Mori y karin,ella pudo salir campeona del torneo regional con el equipo femenino después de tanto esfuerzo y las dejo como un equipo respetable y peligroso. aún que mantenía contacto con Kyosuke por medio de e-mails para ella no era lo mismo que tenerlo cerca y no hacia falta decir que lo extrañaba mucho,había mucho qué quería decirle pero no pudo,la emoción del momento la hizo olvidar.**_

 _ **-ya han pasado ya casi dos años… cuánto se ha notado su ausencia- dijo la bella muchacha.**_

 _ **-Miki ya llegue- Karin era su compañera de cuarto en la universidad.**_

 _ **-hola karin como has estado?-Dijo Miki con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-muy bien he salido con mori a hacer unas compras- Karin le contesta encendiendo la tv.**_

 _ **-en otras noticias el delantero estrella del Ajax de holanda Kyosuke Kanou ha marcado dos goles en la victoria de su equipo que lo coloca en la primera posición de la liga holandesa- el noticiero daba la noticia sobre Kyosuke y eso puso un poco triste a Miki.**_

 _ **-lo extrañas verdad?- la chica de cabello celeste le pregunta a su amiga.**_

 _ **-qué sentido tiene esconderlo a estas alturas… claro,lo extraño mucho,no puedo ver ya la hora de verlo y caer en sus brazos- dice la bella chica peliverde con los ojos llorosos.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Kaori esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Seisuke quien ya había empezado sus vacaciones debido al receso de la serie A de italia.**_

 _ **-Hola como has estado- Dice el joven futbolista.**_

 _ **-Muy bien y tu que tal te encuentras?- Responde la bella doctora.**_

 _ **-Muy bien con ansias de disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones en mi hogar- Seisuke responde a la pregunta de Kaori.**_

 _ **-Piensas hacer algo en especial o ir a algún hotel?- Kaori continua la charla.**_

 _ **-No exactamente,pienso quedarme en casa de mis padres,creo que tenerme allí un tiempo los pondrá muy felices ya que no me tienen en casa desde hace muchos años- contesta con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Ya veo- Kaori sonríe -Solo falta Kyosuke y todos estarían completos- agrega ella.**_

 _ **-Es verdad,supe que la**_ _ **Eredivisie entrará pronto en el receso también- contesta el.**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que Kyosuke pronto volverá a japón unos días?- pregunta Kaori.**_

 _ **-No lo se,existe la posibilidad pero todo depende del club de Kyosuke así que mantengamos esto en secreto hasta que estemos seguros- comenta Seisuke.**_

 _ **-Claro Seisuke- Responde Kaouri mientras llegan a su auto.**_

 _ **Ambos suben al auto y se van hacia la casa de la familia Kanou.**_

 _ **-Sabes quisiera aprovechar mi estadía en japón para hacer cosas que dejé pendientes cuando me fui a Milán- dice Seisuke con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Ah sí? y que es eso?- responde Kaori sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Aún no puedo decirte-Seisuke ríe levemente.**_

 _ **Los dos jóvenes ríen mientras disfrutan del paseo en el auto de la bella doctora.**_

 _ **En la oficina del entrenador del equipo masculino de fútbol Murakami queda rememorando aquellos días en donde todo era alegría,trabajo duro y todos luchaban por un sueño.**_

 _ ***Golpean la puerta***_

 _ **-Adelante- Murakami contesta al llamado a la puerta.**_

 _ **-Hola entrenador Murakami- era el director Moritaka.**_

 _ **-Director Moritaka que lo trae por aquí?- dice el entrenador.**_

 _ **-Venía a hablar con usted sobre algo que me gustaría hacer- le responde el director.**_

 _ **-Ocurre algo con el equipo? que pasa director?- pregunta Murakami.**_

 _ **-No,no pasa nada,solo es que me puse a pensar viendo la vitrina de los trofeos y vi la foto de los equipos del año pasado y el del año pasado…- comenta Moritaka.**_

 _ **-sí lo mismo hacía yo...es raro ya no tenerlos aquí a todos ellos,pero qué tiene que ver con lo que desea hacer?-Vuelve a preguntar el entrenador.**_

 _ **-Estaba pensando que podríamos reunir a esos viejos equipos para una cena aniversario,como en los viejos tiempos- comenta Moritaka.**_

 _ **-Aniversario?- Murakami se siente confundido pero intrigado.**_

 _ **-Sí,usted sabe,ya se acerca el aniversario del campeonato de los torneos qué ganamos con esos equipos y sería lindo para el espíritu de la escuela volverlos a juntar- responde el director.**_

 _ ***Murakami piensa***_

 _ **-En verdad sería algo lindo,pero quizás no podamos contar con uno del grupo- Dice Murakami.**_

 _ **-Lo sé- Responde Moritaka.**_

 _ **El entrenador y el director quedaron de acuerdo de llevar a cabo la reunión. Mientras tanto en la universidad de Tokyo Miki y Karin seguían hablando.**_

 _ **-Y no te arrepientes de no decirle a Kyosuke lo que sientes por el?-Pregunta Karin.**_

 _ **-Claro que sí,pero ya no puedo hacer nada,se fue…-Responde Miki algo triste.**_

 _ **-Por favor no hables con sí el no fuera a volver- le dice Karin.**_

 _ **-Lo sé pero...El no saber cuando volverá me pone mal,ya casi han pasado dos años desde que se fue- contesta Miki.**_

 _ **-Vamos amiga arriba esos animos,estoy segura que volverá pronto,sabes, el también se comunica con Mori de vez en cuando-Le comenta Karin.**_

 _ **-De verdad? y no le ha dicho nada sobre alguna cosa,tu sabes,si viene o no o ese tipo de cosas?-Pregunta Miki.**_

 _ **-Pues no Miki,crees que sí Kyosuke dijera algo no te diríamos…-Contesta la bella chica de cabello celeste.**_

 _ **-Sí es verdad,ustedes me hubieran avisado de inmediato-Agrega la chica peliverde.**_

 _ **-De todas formas debes estar tranquila y ponerte firme en decirle las cosas cuando lo veas- le dice Karin.**_

 _ **-Sí,lo haré- Contesta Miki de manera decidida.**_

 _ **Luego de un buen paseo Seisuke y Kaori llegan a la casa de los padres de el.**_

 _ **-hace muchos años que no regresaba a casa,siempre que venía a japón era por poco tiempo y siempre iba a un hotel debido a mi poco tiempo- El Hace un comentario nostálgico.**_

 _ **-Estarás emocionado verdad?-le pregunta Kaori.**_

 _ **-Algo así…-Responde Seisuke.**_

 _ **-Seisuke hijo!- Sale su madre emocionada y sorprendida -No nos dijiste que vendrías- la madre lo abraza.**_

 _ **-Lo sé mamá,quería que fuera una sorpresa...Dónde está papá?-**_

 _ **-Fue a la oficina a buscar unas cosas para hacer unos trabajos en casa,pero vengan chicos pasen no se queden afuera- la madre los hace pasar -Sientense prepararé Te- La señora Kanou va a preparar el Te.**_

 _ **-Tu mamá sé ve muy feliz Seisuke-Dice Kaori.**_

 _ **-Es verdad,no la veía así desde que nos reunimos en el hospital con Kyosuke aquella vez que mi padre colapso,que irónico que diga que mi mamá estuvo feliz ese día al vernos juntos con mi hermano- le responde El.**_

 _ **-Es que ya todo había pasado y no había de qué preocuparse más qué hacer descansar a tu papá-Agrega ella.**_

 _ **-Aquí está el Te chicos- La madre de Seisuke había traído las bebidas.**_

 _ **-Veo que papá no para de trabajar-Dice Seisuke.**_

 _ **La madre ríe un poco -Claro que no,pero a raíz de su colapso a dejado de trabajar un poco o realiza trabajo en casa dónde descansa más a menudo-**_

 _ **-Eso es genial mamá,cuidalo por favor- le dice Seisuke con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Claro hijo- responde su madre.**_

 _ **-Dime,tendré donde quedarme en casa? Si no deberé ir a buscar un hotel- pregunta el joven.**_

 _ **-Sí no puedes quedarte puedes venir a mi casa- Kaori le dice a Seisuke.**_

 _ **Seisuke sé sonroja.**_

 _ **-Oh que dilema- piensa la señora Kanou.**_

 _ **-Qué ocurre mamá?.**_

 _ **-Nada es que sería lindo que te quedes aquí pero… Qué tu Kaori pasen tiempo juntos en un mismo techo es algo qué como madre me agradaría ver- ríe pícaramente.**_

 _ **-Mama!-dice Seisuke avergonzado mientras Kaori reía.**_

 _ **-para mi no es problema- dice la joven doctora.**_

 _ **-Hijo creo que estas en edad ya de tener tu pareja y quien mejor que tu amiga de la secundaria- dice su madre.**_

 _ **-Mama tu no cambias- el joven ríe un poco.**_

 _ **Ya hacía tiempo que Kaori quería dejarle sus sentimientos claros a Seisuke así que pensó que sería una buena oportunidad si pasaban tiempo juntos en su casa o en donde sea.**_

 _ **-bien creo que tienes razón pero vendré todos los días a comer aquí mientras Kaori va a trabajar,mi intención era también en mis vacaciones pasar tiempo con ustedes- responde el joven.**_

 _ **Kaori se sorprende por la respuesta de el pero estaba muy feliz aún que escondía bien sus reacciones para mantener su postura adulta.**_

 _ **-Que bien es que se ven tan bien juntos-dice su madre emocionada.**_

 _ **En ese momento llega el padre de Seisuke y Kyosuke.**_

 _ **-Cariño ya llegue...Seisuke? Que haces aquí?- dice su padre sorprendido.**_

 _ **-Hola papá,estoy de vacaciones así que decidí venir a pasar tiempo a Japón- responde el.**_

 _ **-Hola buenas tardes señor Kanou- saluda la doctora.**_

 _ **-Hola buenas tardes querida Kaori- le devuelve el saludo -Y dime hijo donde te hospedaras?- pregunta el padre.**_

 _ **-Bueno…- algo avergonzado -me quedaré en casa de Kaori- contesta su hijo.**_

 _ **-Hijo eso me hace feliz,al fin saber que decidiste asentar cabeza y formar una familia- dice con una sonrisa - desearía que tu hermano fuera así- ríe.**_

 _ **-Oye papá tranquilo no es lo que parece- se avergüenza.**_

 _ **-Bueno no importa ya pasara algo mi instinto de padre me lo dice- ríe feliz - por que no se quedan a cenar?.**_

 _ **-Tu que dices Kaori?- le pregunta a la joven.**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo problemas quedémonos- le sonríe.**_

 _ **-Está bien papá nos quedaremos- Seisuke les confirma.**_


	2. El Regreso Del Espíritu De Akanegaoka

_**Hungry Heart**_ _ **:**_ _ **Capitulo 2**_ _ **: "El Regreso Del Espiritu De Akanegaoka"**_

 _ **Seisuke y Kaori se habían quedado a comer en la casa de los padres de el y tal como habían quedado juntos se irían a casa de la joven doctora.**_

 _ **-Mira cariño,nuestro hijo se va con su mejor amiga y amor secreto- Dice la señora kanou.**_

 _ **-Sí lo se espero que puedan comenzar lo que en el pasado no se atrevieron-Contestó el Señor Kanou.**_

 _ **Ambos jóvenes saludan a los padres de el y se iban en el tanto Mori en su casa recibe una noticia que lo dejaba muy feliz,era algo que no se podía callar,debía dar la primicia a su novia y a su amiga Miki.**_

 _ **En ese momento toma su celular y marca el número de Karin…**_

 _ **-Hola,Mori?-Contesta Miki.**_

 _ **-Miki? que haces con el teléfono de Karin?-Pregunta el.**_

 _ **-Bueno ella se está bañando ahora pero…-es interrumpida por Mori.**_

 _ **-Escucha me acaba de llamar el entrenador murakami dijo que intentarán reunir por una semana al equipo dorado de Akanegaoka,no te parece genial?-Dice emocionado.**_

 _ **-Que bueno,si que es una gran noticia,espero que podamos reunir a todos aunque sabemos quien no estará…- Dice la joven algo triste.**_

 _ **Mori en ese momento se da cuenta que se entusiasmo mucho sin medir la ausencia notoria de Kyosuke y era algo que a Miki la ponía triste…**_

 _ **-Tranquila Miki de seguro algo podrá hacerse,tratare de contactarme con el y vere si puedo hacerlo venir- Mori trata de levantar su ánimo.**_

 _ **-Tranquilo Mori no es para que te tomes tal molestia,se que el está ocupado,el fútbol europeo es estricto,no creo que le den tiempo- Contesta la bella muchacha de pelo verde.**_

 _ **-Lo se pero no te preocupes haré lo posible-Responde el joven.**_

 _ **Al terminar la llamada Karin le pregunta a Miki que había sucedido que hablaba de una reunión y de alguien que se ausentara,Miki le cuenta lo que habían hablado con Mori y la bella peliazul se emociona por la noticia aunque aún era muy prematuro emocionarse ya que primero debía hablar con los integrantes del ex equipo de la secundaria y ver si era posible tener unos días libres de sus responsabilidades para llevar a cabo la semana del reencuentro después de casi un año de haberse visto por última vez en la ceremonia de graduación de los integrantes de tercer año del club de fútbol de Akanegaoka.**_

 _ **Los días pasaban y el 50% de los integrantes ya estaban confirmados,entre estos estaban Esaka,Hichikawa,Muro,Shinkawa,YuYa Kiba,Shimizu entre otros solo faltaban confirmar los otros miembros referentes del equipo.**_

 _ **En los días siguientes Mori y Karin antiguos gerentes del equipo confirman la presencia de Sako y Kamata,Aún faltaban Rodrigo y Sakai…**_

 _ ***Suena el celular de Mori***_

 _ **-Si,diga?-Atiende.**_

 _ **-Mori,Soy sakai-Responden de la otra línea.**_

 _ **-Sakai,que alegría saber de ti otra vez,que se te ofrece?-Pregunta el.**_

 _ **-Me ha llegado un mail de la escuela YoYo Akanegaoka invitandome a una semana conmemorativa por el aniversario de la graduación de los últimos jugadores del magico equipo de esos días,dime todo esto es verdad?-Pregunta algo intrigado.**_

 _ **-Así es Sakai,Hace poco el entrenador Murakami y el director Moritaka planearon hacer esta junta,al parecer estaban un poco nostálgicos-Ríe y le responde.**_

 _ **-Ya veo,quienes irán,que haremos?-Pregunta Sakai.**_

 _ **-Pues lo que tengo entendido es revivir por una semana esos tiempos en los que todos vivían en el dormitorio de Akanegaoka como equipo- Responde Mori -Ya están todos confirmados,solo faltas tu y Rodrigo- Agrega el Ex gerente.**_

 _ **-Y Kyosuke?- pregunta el chico de pelo plateado.**_

 _ **-Veras estoy tratando de comunicarme con el pero no atiende las llamadas y tampoco los e-mails,debe estar muy ocupado-Responde.**_

 _ **-Que pena,espero pueda venir,esto no sería lo mismo sin el,cuenta conmigo para el encuentro- Sakai confirma su presencia.**_

 _ **-Genial ni bien sepa el día te avisaré,aunque será muy pronto- le dice Mori.**_

 _ **-Está bien,mantenme al tanto de todo,te dejo debo hacer unas cosas,adios Mori-Sakai cuelga la llamada.**_

 _ **En ese momento Karin y Miki aparecen para avisarle a Mori que Rodrigo también había confirmado su presencia en la reunión.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa de la Señorita Kaori,ella y Seisuke aún dormían,abrazados en la misma cama como marido y mujer siendo que aún no habían revelado sus sentimientos pero viendo que ya habían dormido unos días juntos abrazados en la misma cama pensaron que eso estaba muy claro ya,más obvio imposible. Ambos se despertaban y se saludaban con un dulce beso.**_

 _ **-Levántate cariño es hora del desayuno,me lavare un poco e iré a hacer los cafés-Dice la bella joven.**_

 _ **-Claro amor pero ve tu a bañarte,yo pondré el agua-Responde el joven.**_

 _ **-Que lindo eres cielo,no me tardo-Se entra a bañar.**_

 _ **Seisuke se queda pensando en que ya prácticamente tiene la vida segura,su relación con Kaori al fin había tomado vuelo y ya estaba en la edad ideal,quería tener una familia y sabía con toda certeza que ella era la indicada.**_

 _ ***Seisuke entra al baño***_

 _ **-Cariño que haces aquí,no deberías estar controlando el agua?-pregunta sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Aún no la he colocado,eso puede esperar-Se desnuda y entra con ella a la ducha.**_

 _ **-Seisuke…-Se queda atónita y sonrojada,era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo.**_

 _ **-Ya debería dejar de dar tantos rodeos y hacer lo que en verdad deseo...no lo crees así?-Le dice acercando el rostro al de ella.**_

 _ **-Y que es eso?-Pregunta ella haciéndose la ingenua.**_

 _ **-Hacerte mía de una vez y para siempre- El joven Seisuke se funde con ella en un romántico beso bajo el agua de la ducha.**_

 _ **El momento se prolonga mientras los dos jóvenes fundían sus cuerpos con todo el amor que sentían,luego de todo ambos salen más frescos y felices,mientras ella prepara el desayuno el se sienta a leer el diario y oía las noticias en la tv.**_

 _ **-Y en las noticias deportivas la liga Holandesa ha entrado en el receso con el Ajax liderando la tabla con 10 puntos sobre el segundo-El periodista daba la noticia del fin de la primera parte de la eredivise (liga de holanda).**_

 _ **-Se ve que Kyosuke a terminado su torneo,le darán vacaciones?-Dice Kaori.**_

 _ **-Pues Kyosuke a sido jugador regular y es el goleador de la liga,existe la posibilidad que sí,pero aún es un novato para los europeos,puede que lo lleven a hacer la pretemporada con el resto de los novatos-Contesta Seisuke.**_

 _ **-Que mal,espero lo dejen venir,todos esperan su regreso desde hace ya casi dos años,sobre todo Miki-Dice la joven algo preocupada.**_

 _ **-A pesar que se vivían peleando se nota que ella lo ama,y el a ella también...es fácil darse cuenta- Dice el joven con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Es verdad-Ríe un poco-Era divertido verlos,y al final le sucedió lo mismo que me sucedió el día que te vi partir a italia-Decía Kaori Rememorando viejos tiempos.**_

 _ **-Ya habrá oportunidad de decir las cosas,el volverá en algún momento,así como nosotros luego de tanto estamos viviendo nuestra historia de amor-Seisuke sonríe.**_

 _ **-En eso tienes razón corazón-Ella sonríe feliz.**_

 _ **Los días pasaban,los preparativos ya se estaban llevando a cabo con mucho esmero para recibir a los ídolos de la escuela YoYo Akanegaoka. Fukuko estaba muy feliz y tenía a su disposición todos los ingredientes para hacer un gran banquete para los muchachos,también tendría la ayuda de Miki,Karin y Kaori,Las ex jugadoras del club femenino de fútbol también estaban invitadas a la cena ya que como las pioneras del fútbol femenino de Akanegaoka también eran parte importante en la historia deportiva de la escuela.**_

 _ **En los días siguientes Kaori comenzó a sentirse algo extraña pero decidió no darle importancia,mientras Seisuke también daba una mano con los preparativos. solo faltaban un par de días para la reunión y todos estaban muy entusiasmados,lavaron sus viejos uniformes,los prepararon y los dejaron listo,la emoción en el ambiente ya se podía sentir incluso faltando dos días.**_

 _ **-Ya falta poco para el gran encuentro,ahora podrás presenciar la locura que es el dormitorio con estos chicos allí-La doctora Ríe feliz.**_

 _ **-Lo se hasta yo me siento emocionado y eso que no formó parte de ellos en ningún sentido- Contesta Seisuke.**_

 _ **-Pero ayudaste con los preparativos eso fue un gran gesto- Le dice ella.**_

 _ **-Pues bueno estaba contigo,debía ayudar- Ríe.**_

 _ **-De todos modos fue un lindo gesto-Le Sonríe ella.**_

 _ **Al llegar al departamento de la señorita Domto,se acomodan y Seisuke decide a salir a comprar cosas para la cena,mientras tanto Kaori se queda en el baño sintiéndose extraña.**_

 _ **Todo estaba listo para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. a todo esto el entrenador Murakami y el director Moritaka ultimaban los detalles para mañana.**_

 _ **-Ha hecho un gran trabajo director-Dice Murakami**_

 _ **-Usted también Murakami,me imagino que habrá sido difícil poder reunirlos a todos-Responde Moritaka.**_

 _ **-Bueno si,fue difícil coordinar con los tiempos de todos,pero lo importante es que todos estaremos juntos.**_

 _ **-A excepción de Kyosuke me imagino-Comenta el director.**_

 _ **-Bueno hable con Mori el Ex gerente del equipo y me dijo que no ha podido localizarlo,quizás fue de pretemporada con el responde el entrenador.**_

 _ **Aunque todos eran parte importante del grupo la ausencia de Kyosuke se hacía realmente notoria y los ánimos no serían los mismos de siempre. Pero de todas maneras todos estaban muy ansiosos con este evento.**_

 _ **-Miki tienes todo listo para mañana?-Pregunta Karin.**_

 _ **-Así es Karin,no puedo creer que aún me quede el viejo uniforme-Responde Miki.**_

 _ **-El mío también,me pregunto si a Mori también le quedara- Ambas jóvenes ríen.**_

 _ **En ese momento Miki recibe un mensaje de la Doctora Kaori.**_

 _ **-Que extraño,la doctora Kaori me acaba de mandar un mensaje-Dice la joven sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Y que dice?-Pregunta Karin.**_

 _ **-"Miki podrian mañana acompañarme al doctor?,me estoy sintiendo algo extraña y no quiero preocupar a Seisuke,ya hice una cita y ya le di una tarea a el así que no sabe nada-Lee Miki.**_

 _ **-Que extraño,que le sucederá?-Pregunta Karin.**_

 _ **-No lo se,ella siempre ha sido muy saludable-Responde Miki.**_

 _ **-No será que…-**_

 _ **más tarde mientras Seisuke y Kaori Cenaban,el recibe un mensaje…**_

 _ **-Cariño,quién te escribió?-Pregunta intrigada al ver la sonrisa de su amado.**_

 _ **-Alguien que todos esperan,pero nadie sabe de el-Responde Seisuke.**_

 _ **Un Gran invitado estaba a punto de arribar….**_


End file.
